Un Soir De Plus
by PrincesseDuFeu
Summary: Un soir de plus que j’essayais de les amadouer. Un soir de plus que je n’avais effectivement rien à manger. Un soir de plus que mes efforts seraient certainement vains. HPDM
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà une nouvelle idée de __fanfiction__ qui m'est venue en tête hier, après m'être promenée dans les rues de Montréal et m'être faites abordée par plusieurs mendiants. Je ne sais pas trop où je m'en vais, donnez-moi des idées!_

«Je n'ai rien à manger...»

Un soir de plus que j'essayais de les amadouer. Un soir de plus que je n'avais effectivement rien à manger. Un soir de plus que mes efforts seraient certainement vains.

«S'il-vous-plait, de l'argent pour un pauvre...»

Je leur tendais ma vieille tasse sale, espérant qu'un bon samaritain passerait par là. Elle était vide, ma tasse. Un soir de plus.

«Il fait froid, monsieur...»

Mais lui il s'en fichait certainement. Ce monsieur, il avait un gros manteau pour le protéger de la morsure du froid. Pas moi, un soir de plus.

«Merci, merci infiniment, chère madame!»

Elle venait de me donner une boîte d'allumettes. Elle avait dû les acheter à la boutique d'en face en me voyant grelotter. Plus tard, j'essaierai de me trouver une poubelle pour faire un feu. Un soir de plus.

«Je vous en pris, donnez-moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi!»

Un soir de plus que je désespérais. Je n'en pouvais plus de ces passants qui m'ignoraient ou me regardaient avec pitié!

Seigneur! Ils savaient pourtant qui je suis. Ils connaissaient mon histoire, elle avait fait la Une de tous les journaux. Mais les riches, les haut-placés et les journalistes avaient dû tout faire pour que toute l'histoire tourne à leur avantage.

Depuis le début que je les détestais, ces foutus journalistes. On se veut porteur des faits, mais en réalité, on ne cherche qu'à s'enrichir...

J'avais tout perdu. Ma famille, mes amis, mon toit, mon argent, ils m'avaient même pris mon bonheur.

Et il y avait les passants, dans la rue. Qui me regardaient souvent furieusement, ayant l'air de penser: «Toi, tu oses venir nous pourrir nos rues et en plus tu demandes de l'argent!?»

Moi, j'avais envie de leur répliquer: «Êtes-vous si peu reconnaissants? Sans moi, il n'existerait plus rien de toutes ces rues, de tout votre argent, de vos familles. Sans moi, vous ne seriez rien. Vous seriez mort. N'avez-vous point de souvenir de moi? Celui qui a tout sacrifié pour vous? Quelles belles valeurs à transmettre à vos enfants: profitez des autres, plus laissez-les tomber.»

J'avais envie de le leur dire. Mais ma langue restait liée. J'avais envie de le leur dire. «Moi, Harry Potter, le Survivant, j'ai tout sacrifié pour vous. Et vous? Vous n'osez même pas me donner une Noise?»

_Alors voilà! Qu'en pensez-vous? Devrais-je continuer? Je ne sais pas trop... J'ai vraiment besoin d'idées et de conseils, donc lâchez les __reviews__:P__! (Oh, et je n'ai pas de bêta, donc si vous voyez des fautes de français, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, mais en général, je suis bonne dans la correction...)_


	2. Chapter 2

Nouveau chapitre en retard, je le sais et je n'ai pas d'excuse. Même si, pourtant, je ne dois des excuses à personne puisque je n'ai jamais promis de suite! Peu importe, bonne lecture!

Drarry4Ever

(rappel : j'ai commencé cette fanfiction avant même la sortie du 6e tome d'Harry Potter, je ne prends donc aucun des 6e et 7e tomes en considération…)

--

**Chapitre deux : décision**

Mon histoire est assez horrible, vous en conviendrez. J'ai sacrifié ma vie entière pour un monde qui, au final, m'a rejeté sans pitié. Même mes plus proches amis m'ont abandonné.

Hermione Granger, devenue sans grande surprise médicomage, m'a laissé tomber le jour où l'Ordre des Médicomages d'Europe (OME) l'a menacée de l'expulser. J'aurais cru qu'elle les aurait envoyés se faire voir, comme n'importe quelle amie aurait fait, mais elle s'en est allée après m'avoir dit un simple « je ne peux plus être ton amie », sans même regarder en arrière. Ce jour-là, je soulageai la plaie béante de mon cœur avec le fait qu'au moins, mon acolyte Ron était toujours là.

Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps. Ron devint quant à lui un célèbre joueur de Quidditch et j'étais fier de lui. Ce n'était pas le meilleur, mais il apportait une grande aide à l'équipe britannique. Ronald Weasley, contrairement à moi, adorait l'attention journalistique, mais quand ceux-ci se sont mis à lui poser mille et une questions sur moi, la jalousie le poussa à refuser qu'on prononce mon nom devant lui. Depuis ce temps, s'il passe devant moi, il fait comme si je n'étais personne… Bien que je sois réellement devenu… personne…

Avant l'importante trahison des deux seuls êtres humains en qui j'avais toujours confiance, il y a eu celle de mes anciens camarades de classe, qui ont commencé par profiter de ma réussite sur le Lord Noir pour réussir leur propre vie, puis m'ont renvoyé d'un geste de la main.

Lorsque je n'eu vraiment plus personne, ce sont les journalistes, les dirigeants, les riches, qui m'ont relégué au statut de mendiant. Ils m'ont enlevé ma baguette, ma maison, mes vêtements, toutes mes années de scolarité ne valent plus rien, _je_ ne vaux plus rien. Je suis une loque.

Je suis le vide. Pire : je ne suis _rien_.

Mais un _rien_ affamé, maltraité par les passants, un _rien_ ignoré qui pue parce qu'il ne s'est pas lavé depuis des mois. Un _rien_ qui, en se moment, s'installe en boule sur le trottoir, des tonnes d'allumettes brisées étalées autour de lui, pour dormir, un soir de plus…

Je me réveille avec une sensation de douleur intense au ventre. Premièrement, je crois que c'est mon estomac qui hurle famine, pour changer. Mais quand je reçois un coup d'une puissance incroyable – ou parait-il seulement très fort parce que moi je suis très faible? – en plein ventre, je comprends qu'on est en train de me tabasser. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me réveille de cette façon.

Je suis tout de même chanceux : on ne m'a jamais violé. Merlin sait qu'ils auraient pu. Je suis sans défense et personne n'aurait assez de pitié pour me sauver. « Les agresseurs sexuels sont des moins que_ rien_ », mais moi, même si je ne suis _rien_, je vaux moins qu'un agresseur sexuel aux yeux de la population.

« Laissez-moi… » Murmure-je, ayant oublié que cela ne me vaudrait que quelques coups supplémentaires. Ricanant, ils recommencent de plus belle. La plupart des sorciers qui m'attaquent sont de ceux qui détestent tout ce qui touche aux moldus. Pourtant, ils préfèrent de loin me battre à coups de pieds et de poings plutôt que de se servir de leur baguette. Ça doit leur procurer un plaisir pervers.

Même si je n'ai rien mangé depuis quelques jours, la puissance de leurs coups me fait vomir le peu de bile que mon foie a généré aujourd'hui. Écœurés, mes agresseurs passent leur chemin. Le mauvais goût qui trainera dans ma bouche les prochains jours, en plus de ma mauvaise halène quotidienne, m'aura au moins valut la vie sauve. Non, ils ne m'auraient pas tué, mais ils auraient continué jusqu'à me briser les côtes. Malheureusement, le _rien _que je suis n'a pas accès à l'hôpital, alors je serais mort d'une infection quelconque de toute façon.

J'ai déjà envisagé le suicide. Mais je m'y suis résigné assez vite : c'est exactement ce que la société attend de moi pour ensuite pouvoir dire dans les journaux que je ne suis en fait qu'un lâche et qu'ils ont bien fait de tout m'enlever.

Parce que oui, au départ, il y en avait qui protestait contre les gestes posés par les dirigeants à mon égard. Bizarrement, plusieurs d'entre eux moururent dans divers accidents. Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, cela eu pour effet de faire reculer tous ceux qui militaient en ma faveur.

« Oh! Maman, regarde, on dirait qu'il est mort! » Crie une petite fille qui passe près de moi en tenant la main de sa mère.

« Ne t'approche pas chérie, je ne crois pas qu'il soit mort, il pourrait te faire du mal »

Comme si j'allais faire du mal à la seule personne qui ne m'ignore pas?

Soudain, j'ai une illumination. C'en est fini, je dois quitter cet endroit et ne plus jamais y revenir. Les sorciers ne veulent pas de moi? Me considère plus dangereux que la peste noire? Bien, alors je ne veux tout simplement plus d'eux! Voilà!

Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas penser à ça, je n'ai qu'à partir et peut-être aurai-je plus de chance du côté moldu? Sûrement, là-bas, au moins, ils ne me connaissent pas.

Par contre, ce n'est pas une solution à prendre à la légère. La seule entrée du monde sorcier que je connaisse, autre que la gare King Cross, est celle du chaudron baveur. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il me faut une baguette pour revenir ici. Mais c'est un privilège auquel je n'ai plus droit…

Que vais-je faire si ça ne marche pas? Non, ça marchera. Au pire, je n'ai rien, mais alors rien, à perdre…

Je me relève alors, non sans un gémissement de douleur, et me dirige vers le chaudron baveur, pour sortir du monde des sorciers. Pour sortir de ma vie ici condamnée. Pour me donner une chance que je sais mériter.

Ça y est, je passe la porte. Me voilà à Londres. Londres moldu.

--

Je suis fière de moi : c'est mon premier chapitre de plus de 1000 mots! Pour cette fic, j'ai deux buts :

1) Toujours faire des chapitres de 1000 mots et plus;

2) Finir cette fic! (je n'en ai jamais fini une, mais je suis certaine de pouvoir réussir cette fois)

Mais pour réussir (surtout le deuxième point) j'aurai besoin de vous : postez des reviews! Vos commentaires sont la plus belle des motivations!

À bientôt!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre trois : Londres moldu**

Et voilà. J'ai franchi le passage, laissé le monde sorcier derrière moi, pour toujours. Je suis soulagé, mais de là, rien n'est encore gagné. Je suis toujours une loque sale et sans abris. Je n'ai toujours qu'une faible chance de m'en sortir.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'à l'âge clef qu'est vingt ans, j'en serais réduit à quêter chez les moldus.

Aujourd'hui, il pleut. Bien sûr, je n'en attendais pas moins pour un après-midi londonien de mi-novembre. Courant avec le peu de force dont je dispose, je me cherchai un abri. En plus de devoir manger, je n'aurais pas voulu sentir le chien mouillé demain matin, quand la pluie aura laissé place à un soleil timidement caché par les nuages.

Je trouve donc l'endroit idéal pour quelqu'un de ma condition en un marché extérieur vide de tout kiosque. La place est de petite taille : trois mètres par un mètre. Assez pour accueillir un ou deux marchants de fruits et légumes frais l'été, et moi aujourd'hui. Ce qui est bien, c'est que je dispose maintenant d'un toit pour empêcher la pluie de me rendre malade, même si je ne suis en aucun cas à l'abri du vent et du froid. M'assoyant à même le sol, je ramène mes bras contre mon torse pour me réchauffer. Mes efforts restent vains, mais au moins, j'aurais essayé.

Voilà maintenant plus de deux heures, bien que je n'aille aucune montre pour le prouver, que je suis assis sur le sol en béton de mon nouveau refuge. Le même besoin qui se réveille matin, midi et soir, même après tout ce temps, la faim, me tord les entrailles. Quelques passants m'ont lancé des pièces tout à l'heure. J'ai fait le calcul : mon gain en deux heures seulement passées au côté moldu de Londres et j'ai déjà 0,55£ alors qu'en une journée dans le monde sorcier, je ne récoltais parfois pas une seule Noise!

Je ne sais pas si je pourrai me trouver quelque chose à manger avec si peu, alors je décide de le garder dans ma poche et de m'acheter un sandwich demain soir. Parce que si les affaires vont comme prévues, je devrais au moins gagner le même montant qu'aujourd'hui!

C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps que je m'installe un peu plus confortablement, décidant que je camperai ici cette nuit. Les mains soutenant ma tête, couché sur le dos, je fais ce que je me suis refuser de faire ces derniers temps, cela étant trop douloureux : je laisse mon esprit vagabonder.

Je pense à mes anciens amis, mes anciennes connaissances, mon ancienne vie, mon ancien _moi_. Si je n'avais pas été Harry Potter, si mes parents n'étaient pas morts, si Sirius était lui aussi toujours là. Si Dumbledore, qui a péri de la baguette même de cette ordure de Voldemort, m'aurait soutenu lorsque tout le monde m'eu laissé. Qu'aurait été ma vie? Qu'aurais-_je_ été? Quels auraient été mes rêves, mes ambitions?

La rue plonge doucement dans la noirceur, je devine donc qu'il est 19 heures passée. Les derniers braves qui passent dans les rues malgré la température se disent adieu avant de se séparer pour la nuit. Je suis seul maintenant, protégé de la pluie et plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été depuis que mon calvaire a commencé, il y a un ou deux mois de cela.

L'air est encore plus glaçant maintenant que le soleil n'est plus qu'un souvenir jusqu'à demain matin. C'est donc avec un frisson que j'aperçois une silhouette lointaine incongrue qui avance dans ma direction. Plus elle s'approche, plus je réalise que c'est sa tenue qui m'apparait bizarre avec le contexte actuel. La silhouette porte un long manteau sombre et sa tête est dissimulée sous un énorme capuchon. Je me remets à frissonner, mais cette fois-ci, je comprends que ce n'est pas de froid. C'est de la crainte : il me parait vraiment étrange que cet immense imperméable moldu ressemble à une cape de mangemort, bien qu'en un coup d'œil on devine que le vêtement est typiquement moldu.

Pourtant, nous avons arrêté tous les mangemorts et sorciers dangereux répertoriés par Albus Dumbledore quelques temps avant sa mort tragique. J'y ai veillé personnellement et suis certain de ne pas avoir failli à ma tâche.

Mais si nous nous sommes trompés? S'il y en a un qui nous a échappé et qui est assoiffé de vengeance? S'il a attendu tout ce temps que je sorte du monde moldu pour m'avoir et me faire subir les pires tortures? Si c'était, justement, la silhouette masculine qui approche de plus en plus de moi? Je suis sans défense et ma peur évidente doit se sentir à dix kilomètres à la ronde. Au secours!

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, le célèbre Harry Potter serait réduit à se cacher derrière une poubelle pour fuir un éventuel mangemort? Certainement pas moi.

Je passe cinq minutes à trembler comme une fillette avant de daigner sortir de ma cachette, située à deux mètres de mon nouvel abri. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai fui, puisque de toute façon, la mort aurait sûrement été plus pratique. Toujours est-il que l'homme d'apparence moldu en était bien un : il est passé devant ma cachette sans même y jeter un coup d'œil, alors qu'il était évident que je m'y cachais.

Je retourne donc, honteux, au même endroit que tout à l'heure, toujours protégé des intempéries par le toit, le ventre toujours tordu par un mélange de faim et de peur. C'est en m'assoyant que je remarque un bout de papier par terre, à l'endroit exacte où mes fesses reposaient quelques instants auparavant. Je le prends dans mes mains, intrigué, et réalise quelque chose d'horrible : ce n'est pas du papier, mais bien du parchemin!

De nos jours, plus personne sauf les sorciers utilise cet outil et j'émets l'hypothèse pas très hypothétique que c'est le moldu-mangemort qui m'a flanqué toute cette frousse qui l'a déposé par terre, pendant que je me cachais.

Je regarde derrière le parchemin et trouve de fines lettres écrites par une plume experte, ce qui renforce ma thèse du sorcier.

« Prochaine rue à droite, deuxième maison à gauche. »

Quoi? Non seulement un mangemort est à mes trousses, mais en plus il veut que je me rende chez lui _de mon plein gré_? Il est complètement cinglé. Pourquoi irais-je là-bas?

… Parce que la curiosité est un vilain défaut que je possède? Non. Non non non. Je n'irai pas me jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça, c'est complètement absurde.

Mais peut-être que si je faisais seulement que regarder. Y aller discrètement, comme une souris, juste pour voir ce qui m'amènerait là-bas?

D'accord, c'est plus fort que moi, je suis un ancien Griffondor après tout, je fais n'importe quoi en espérant que ça rapporte. Et puis, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Moi-même, il y a à peine deux minutes, je me disais que la mort n'était pas si grave.

Lentement, sans bruit, tapissé dans l'obscurité, je me mets en route. _Prochaine rue à droite_. Parfait, je m'y engage. Jusque là, toujours rien. _Deuxième maison à gauche_.

C'est là que je réalise quelque chose d'incongru. Deux personnes, un homme et une femme, aussi sales et puants que moi, entre sans même frapper dans cette maison à l'aspect simple et banal. J'arrête quelques instants ma route, inquiet. Deux minutes et 23 secondes plus tard, un autre homme à l'allure tout aussi horrible que les deux autres pénètre dans la même maison.

Je n'en peux plus, je dois savoir ce qui se passe. Qui sont ces gens? Pourquoi vont-ils dans cet endroit? Qu'est-ce que cet endroit, d'ailleurs? J'entre alors à mon toujours, légèrement hésitant.

Une grosse dame aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux foncés m'accueilli chaudement.

« Bonjour, jeune homme! Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir déjà vu ici, quel est ton nom? »

Elle est souriante et me fait penser à madame Weasley, la mère de Ron. Pourtant, elle respire le moldu, tout comme sa demeure. Je suis entré dans un minuscule hall d'entré, si bien que le mot « hall » ne s'adapte pas très bien au contexte. Un porte-manteau plein de vêtements sales et déchirés se trouve à ma gauche, alors qu'à ma droite se tient un gros raque à chaussures, plein de souliers troués et passés de mode depuis trente ans.

Comme je ne réponds pas à sa question – puisque je suis un peu sonné de ma découverte et pas toujours certain de ce en quoi elle consiste – la grosse femme se présente.

« Mon nom est Iris, joli, n'est-ce pas? Je suis la propriétaire de cette maison. Entre, allé, je vais t'expliquer les règles! », Me dit-elle en me tirant vigoureusement du cadre de la porte où j'étais bien encré. « Débarrasse-toi de tes souliers ici, ne t'inquiètes pas, personne ne te les volera. »

J'obéis à Iris, toujours muet. Je place mes souliers imbibés d'eau par-dessus une autre paire et me retrouve avec uniquement mes chaussettes aux pieds. Enfin, _ma _chaussette. La maitresse de maison me tend une paire de pantoufle, me disant que c'est beaucoup plus hygiénique, avec toutes les bactéries qui logent dans les pieds. Je les mets avec plaisir, puisqu'elle me réchauffe, en plus du chauffage de la maison.

« Je vais te faire visiter… ton nom déjà? »

« Euh… Harry. », Je réponds, peu sûr.

« Bien. Alors ici, c'est le salon », Me dit-elle en me faisant pénétrer dans la première pièce. « C'est ici que tout le monde se retrouve et… »

Je n'écoute plus tellement, je me concentre uniquement sur les gens qui sont assis sur les différents fauteuils et causeuses qui meublent la pièce. Il y a le couple que j'ai vu entrer, qui parlent avec l'autre homme, mais aussi plusieurs autres personnes, hommes et femmes de tous âges, avec Iris et moi, je compte onze personnes.

« … Lui c'est Brent, et il y a aussi Josh », Iris me présente ses « invités » et termine avec les trois que j'ai vu dans la rue. « Enfin, il y a Georges qui parle avec Steve et sa femme, Mary. Eh, tout le monde! Je vous présente un petit nouveau, il s'appelle Harry! »

Les gens arrêtent de parler et me regardent, sans me juger de leur regard, comme d'autres auraient fait. Certains hochent la tête à mon égard et les autres me disent un petit « bonjour » avant de retourner à leurs affaires.

« Je vais maintenant t'expliquer les règles, Harry. Car tu dois bien t'imaginer qu'il y a des règles! »

« En fait, je ne sais pas du tout où je suis en ce moment, madame. » Dis-je, incertain. « J'ai trouvé un papier me disant de venir ici et j'ai vu ces gens entrer, mais je ne comprends pas ce que je fais là! »

« Oh! » Iris semble un peu perturbée mais ce ressaisie. « Ici, tu es dans ma maison. J'accueille les sans-abri et leur offre un toit. Par contre, tu dois savoir que je privilégie la réinsertion dans la société. Alors la seule chose gratuite chez moi est le salon. Je veux que vous fassiez un effort pour redevenir fonctionnel, pour que vous vous sortiez de là. Tu comprends? »

« Oui. » Je suis estomaqué. Pourquoi un sorcier aurait voulu m'amener jusqu'ici?

« Manger coûte 0,20£, prendre sa douche revient à 0,50£, les toilettes sont à 0,10£. Dormir ici coûte plus cher, 1£ car je n'ai que cinq chambres de disponibles. Ceux qui ne dorment pas ici doivent quitter pour 23h00 et peuvent revenir dès 7h00 pour manger et autre. Évidemment, les prix sont moins chers pour toi car tu es nouveau. Mais à chaque mois, ils augmentent de dix pence. »

« Je comprends. Je ne pourrai pas rester cette nuit, quelle heure est-il? » Cette femme est vraiment généreuse. C'est incroyable! Si seulement un service comme celui-là avait existé dans le monde sorcier… À bien y penser, je n'y aurais sûrement pas eu droit.

« Il est 22h30, tu veux quelque chose avant de partir? » Me dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Cela fait une semaine que je n'ai rien mangé. »

« Mon dieu, c'est horrible, viens, je te montre la cuisine. » Pressée, elle se dirige vers une porte au fond du salon. Je la suis et découvre une jolie cuisine où trône une grande table. Iris ouvre le réfrigérateur et me demande ce dont j'ai envie. Finalement, je prends du poulet qu'elle me fait réchauffer. Je m'installe à la table et remarque un pot à moitié rempli de sous. J'y mets20 pence et commence à manger, en extase.

J'aperçois Iris me regarder avec la bienveillance d'une mère tout en nettoyant un peu sa cuisine. Je finis mon repas en deux minutes, remercie la dame et range ma vaisselle. Ensuite, je remarque l'heure – 10h47 – et décide qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller dormir sous mon petit toit de marché. Je reprends mes souliers, dit au revoir à Iris et pars dans la nuit fraiche, repus, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et heureux propriétaire de 0,35£.

--

_Voilà pour le troisième chapitre! À partir de maintenant, je vais poster tous les dimanches, sauf exceptions. J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitres. 2 198 mots, 5 pages Word, j'en suis très fière! L'histoire commence à se mettre en place, de légères intrigues et de minuscules pointes d'espoir arrivent dans le nouveau monde d'Harry!_

_Un merci spécial à __**anne laure**__, __**history**__, __**patmol25**__, __**Akito7**__, __**Barty C**__. et __**Lilas**__ pour leur reviews constructives. Les explications vont venir, mais vous allez devoir patienter quelques chapitres encore!_

_À la prochaine!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Un soir de plus, chapitre 4 : Une nouvelle vie**

C'est la voix profonde et rauque d'un homme en colère qui me réveille ce matin. Apeuré, je me recroqueville sur moi-même, prêt à recevoir les coups. J'attends, la voix crie toujours, mais je n'ai pas encore mal. Étonné, j'ouvre lentement un œil, puis l'autre.

Un homme d'un certain âge me tourne le dos et hurle bien fort sur quelqu'un devant lui que sa grosseur m'empêche de voir. Il finit brutalement son boucan, insultant son adversaire et part d'un pas lourd.

Une femme de son âge me devient alors visible. Elle tient son visage entre ses mains fripées et sanglote doucement. Ses cheveux gris brillent sous la faible lueur du matin, et si je n'avais jamais vu de fantômes, j'aurais cru qu'elle en est un.

« Madame… » Commence-je pour la réconforter.

C'est plus fort que moi, j'ai toujours détesté voir les gens malheureux. Lorsque Remus est mort en duel contre cette saleté de Greyback, j'ai vite ravalé ma peine et mon désespoir et ai tout fait pour Hermione et Ron qui souffraient eux aussi énormément. Quand ils ont perdu leur père, j'ai accueilli la famille Weasley complète chez moi pendant près d'un mois. Je me sentais coupable et ma maison n'était pas si petite, il fallait seulement dormir trois par chambre et ne pas trop espérer d'intimité. Voir quelqu'un souffrir m'est tout simplement insupportable.

« Espèce de sans-abri, laisse-moi tranquille, je n'ai pas d'argent pour une mocheté comme toi! » Me crie-t-elle à son tour avant de partir en bougonnant.

Penaud, je réalise qu'elle croyait que j'allais profiter de son moment de faiblesse pour lui quêter de l'argent.

Décidemment, les sorciers ont beaucoup plus de points communs avec les moldus qu'ils ne veulent bien le croire : les deux communautés ont un grand mépris envers les humains qu'ils considèrent comme plus faibles.

Avec cette constatation des plus déprimantes pour quelqu'un de ma condition, je perds un peu de l'espoir qui m'est apparu hier au soir. Voilà pourquoi je m'étais refusé de croire en un meilleur avenir pour moi : l'espoir et la fiction se confondent dans notre monde. Espérer nous mène a un sommet fictif, mais lorsqu'on perd cette espoir, comme moi aujourd'hui, on tombe _réellement_ et l'atterrissage forcé n'est pas des plus agréables. La réalité prend le dessus sur la fiction et qui est le perdant? Moi.

Encore. Une fois de plus.

J'entends un drôle de bruit qui semble venir de nulle part et réalise qu'il vient en fait de mon ventre. C'est incroyable : même quand je suis en plein désespoir, mon ventre est là pour me sortir de ma torpeur. Il est bien mon seul allié en ces temps difficiles.

Combien avais-je d'argent hier? Trente-cinq pence, non? J'ai un peu pour soudainement. Dans le monde sorcier, il était rare que je ne me fasse pas voler la nuit. Je fouille donc dans mes poches et c'est avec un grand soulagement que je touche les pièces froides de monnaie britannique.

Décidant que je peux me le permettre, puisque je prévois de légers revenus en mendiant aujourd'hui, je me rends chez Iris pour un petit-déjeuner qui gâtera mon ventre capricieux.

Le temps aujourd'hui est plus clément. L'air est très frais ce matin, mais un soleil timide promet une journée un peu plus chaude que les normes de saison. Il y a une légère couche d'humidité dans l'atmosphère, laissée par la pluie des derniers jours, qui me donne l'impression d'avoir un lourd poids sur les épaules, comme dans l'ancien temps. Quand le monde comptait sur moi pour le sauver.

Devant la porte de bois de la maison d'Iris, j'hésite un peu. Je n'aime pas l'idée d'entrer sans cogner. De plus, la dame m'a dit hier qu'on ne pouvait revenir qu'à sept heures, mais je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure actuelle. Je suis le « petit nouveau », je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir si ce que je fais est acceptable.

Au moment où j'allais cogner à la porte, une jeune femme, Olivia, si je me souviens des présentations d'hier, l'ouvre et nous tombons nez à nez, sans savoir quoi se dire.

« Je eum… » Dis-je. « Je n'osais pas trop entrer, je ne sais pas il est quelle heure. »

« On s'en fout de l'heure! » S'esclaffe Olivia. « Sérieux, penses-tu vraiment que l'autre s'occupe de l'heure à laquelle ses sales mendiants d'amis arrivent? L'important pour elle, c'est l'heure où ils partent! Regarde-moi, par exemple. Elle veut pas de moi trop longtemps dans sa maison. Pour le p'tit-déj, c'est bon, le souper aussi, mais après… »

Je prends le temps d'observer la femme qui se trouve devant moi. Jupe outrageusement courte, camisole coupée sous les seins pour laisser voir son nombril, il est facile de deviner comment elle s'y prend pour avoir les sous dont elle a besoin pour se nourrir et se laver, car il est évidant qu'elle apporte une grande importance à son hygiène corporelle. Ses cheveux blonds bien coiffés et son visage maquillé de façon provocante le prouve, seuls ses yeux rougis trahissent la quantité de drogue qu'elle a déjà prise ce matin.

« Bref, je dois te laisser, vois-tu, j'ai autre chose à faire que passer ma vie à discuter avec un con dans le cadre de porte d'une piaule. » Me dit-elle avec un air dédaigneux. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle part, je remarque qu'elle fait bien attention pour me frôler de façon suggestive. C'est maintenant mon tour d'être dégoûter alors que j'entre dans la demeure silencieusement.

J'enlève mes chaussures, mets les petites pantoufles et vais dans le salon. Je n'y avais pas vraiment prêté attention la dernière fois, mais le style de la maison est assez classique. Mignon, mais il ne convient pas du tout aux invités quotidiens de la maisonnée! Par contre, il me donne l'impression que le monde n'est pas si laid : les fauteuils noirs et la bibliothèque en bois ont quelque chose d'attachant.

J'emprunte la même porte qu'hier et me rend dans la cuisine qui arbore le même style un peu vieillot mais qui sera toujours à la mode. J'ouvre le réfrigérateur et m'étonne de la quantité de nourriture. Pourtant, je ne devrais pas être étonnée, la nourriture est proportionnelle aux nombres d' « abonnés » à la cuisine d'Iris. Décidant de me gâter, pour une fois, je me fais un petit-déjeuner à l'américaine. Deux œufs, du jambon, du bacon, des crêpes…

C'est délicieux! La veille, je n'avais pas osé prendre quelque chose de trop élaboré, mais ce matin, je trouve que je le mérite. Après tout, je n'ai plus rien sauf ça…

Après les deux minutes et 37 secondes dont j'ai eu besoin pour tout engloutir comme un porc, je mets vingt pence dans le pot qui a définitivement été vidé hier soir. Il ne me reste que quinze pence.

Ma vessie me ramène rapidement à l'ordre. Cela fait maintenant près de deux mois que je n'ai pas utilisé de vraies toilettes. Une ruelle, un pot dans la rue… J'ai le rouge aux joues juste à y penser. Dix pence m'a dit Iris hier. Quinze moins dix font cinq. Avec cinq pence, je n'ai carrément plus rien. Mais aujourd'hui je vais me ramasser de l'argent, c'est certain… Allez, j'y vais.

Comme Iris ne m'a pas dit où sont les toilettes, je retourne au salon : il me semble y avoir vu une deuxième porte. Effectivement, entre le foyer et une bibliothèque se tient une porte de bois qui porte un écriteau. Je m'approche assez pour lire : « Le pot sur la tablette est là pour accueillir votre dû! ». Comme un et un font deux, je devine tout de suite que c'est la porte que je cherche. Je cogne deux petits coups et comme la réponse se fait attendre, j'ouvre.

Il n'y a personne, bien. La chambre de bain est plus moderne que le reste de la maison, il y a une douche à ma droite et la toilette est à ma gauche. Un beau comptoir et un lavabo se trouve en face de moi et la tablette est bien en évidence au-dessus de celui-ci. Le pot où je dépose d'avance mes dix pence est identique à celui de la cuisine et je devine que tous les pots semblables à celui-là dans la maison doivent être destinés à récolter notre argent.

Je baisse mes pantalons et me soulage, puis me rhabille et me lave les mains. Cela fait du bien, je n'ai pas souvenir de m'être lavé les mains depuis que je n'ai plus de maison. Je passe aussi un peu d'eau sur ma figure et me regarde dans la glace. Mes cheveux en bataille sont gras et me rappellent ceux du professeur Rogue, qui doit être en pleine classe à Poudlard à ce moment-même. Mes yeux verts sont moins étincelants qu'avant, la Mort les a durement noircis, et sont toujours cachés derrière mes vieilles lunettes rondes cassées. Ma cicatrice est devenue pâle et plus discrète depuis la mort de Voldemort, mais il n'y a nul doute qu'elle restera visible jusqu'à ma propre mort. Dégouté de mon reflet, je sors de la pièce et de la maison puis retourne à « mon » marché, oubliant de regarder l'heure. Peu importe.

Après ce que j'estime être trois heures plus tard, je calcule mes « gains » : comme prévu, la journée a été plus fructueuse. J'ai déjà 1,85£! Je m'apprête à quitté le trottoir pour aller déjeuner chez Iris, quand un homme arborant l'uniforme de policier m'arrête :

« Minute, mon p'tit gars! » Dit-il en plaçant sa main droite sur mon torse de façon à m'empêcher d'avancer. « Il est interdit de mendier dans les rues, c'est la loi. »

« Oh, pardon, je ne savais pas… » Commence-je en m'excusant.

« Oui, et moi je suis le Pape! Allez, je te donne la contravention habituelle, tu as un mois pour nous la payer, ensuite, il y aura intérêts. » Il sort de sa poche son calepin de contravention et commence à écrire. « Quel est ton nom? »

« Quoi? Mais monsieur, je n'ai pas d'argent, je ne pourrai jamais payer à temps! » Je dis, paniqué.

« La loi, c'est la loi. Allez, j'ai pas de temps à perdre, ton nom. »

« Harry Potter, mais monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça! Comment suis-je supposé trouver cet argent? Et c'est combien d'abord? »

« On sait tous les deux que les gens de ton espèce savent s'y prendre pour amasser de grosses sommes en peu de temps. » Dit-il avec hargne. « Tiens, prend ça et ne le perds pas, nous te retrouvons si tu ne paies pas. »

Puis il part, sûrement heureux d'avoir contribué à nettoyer les ô si belles rues de Londres. Mains tremblantes, je regarde le montant encerclé sur le papier : 28£. Il ne manquait plus que cela. Finalement, je crois que je vais sauter le déjeuner.

Ne sachant pas où aller, je m'enfonce dans les rues de Londres, seul, ma main droite crispée sur le bout de papier si gentiment donné par le policier. Tête baissée, je ne prête pas attention à l'endroit où mes pieds me mènent, si bien que je finis par foncer dans quelqu'un.

« Mon Dieu, pardonnez-moi, je ne regardais pas… » Je me confonds en excuses tout en me relevant.

« Ce n'est rien. » Me répond une voix masculine que je suis sûr d'avoir déjà entendu quelque part. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais eu une bonne mémoire auditive. Je regarde l'homme que j'ai bousculé et sursaute. C'est l'homme-mangemort encapuchonné d'hier! Aujourd'hui, son visage m'est encore caché, bien que la température soit plus clémente.

« Qui… qui êtes-vous? » Que je bégaie.

« Continuez sur cette rue jusqu'à la troisième intersection puis tournez à votre gauche. Aidez ces gens. » Dit l'inconnu avant de disparaître. Seigneur! Il a transplané, c'est vraiment un sorcier! Et un sorcier qui cherche à m'aider, de plus, puisque son dernier conseil m'a aidé.

_Aidez ces gens_, que voulait-il dire? Il faut absolument que je le découvre. Pris d'une impulsion, je me mets à courir dans la direction qui m'a été donnée. Je passe une intersection, puis deux, et à la troisième, je tourne.

Ils vont mourir. Je vais mourir si je les aide. Mais je dois le faire.

Stupéfié, je regarde le spectacle qui s'offre à moi et à la vingtaine de moldus en cercle autour de la scène. Quelqu'un crie à l'aide, un petit garçon. Une femme prend son téléphone portable et appelle la police, les pompiers, une ambulance, peut-être.

Mon instinct prend le dessus, je brise le cercle et m'accroupie près de celle qui doit être la mère du petit ange en pleures.

« Aidez-moi… » Pleure-t-il.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, » le rassure-je. « Je suis médecin! » Énonce-je d'une voix forte de façon à ce que la foule m'entende.

.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

_Voilà le quatrième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu!_

_Je voudrais cependant vous faire part d'une déception : beaucoup, BEAUCOUP, d'entre vous m'ont ajoutez dans vos Story Alert ou encore Author Alert, mais plusieurs de ceux-là ne m'ont même pas laissé de reviews! Je suis déçue et je dois vous dire que j'avais plus ou moins envie d'écrire se chapitre. Je pourrais le faire uniquement pour moi et mes amies, ne pas le publier et ne pas avoir à écrire en une semaine et ne pas me sentir coupable si je suis en retard. Pourtant, non, je publie mes histoires sur Internet. Les auteurs comprendront, c'est frustrant de voir le nombre de Hits grimper en flèche, mais le nombre de reviews régresser…_

_Sur une note plus joyeuse, merci spécial à __**bulle-de-savon**__, __**history**__, __**Elfie**__, __**hinata-cat**__, __**catange**__, __**Eileen Ana**__ et__** hermoni**__ pour leur super reviews!! Vous ne pouvez même pas savoir à quel point vous modifiez le cours de mon histoire en m'écrivant, vous m'aidez vraiment à m'améliorer!_

_(plus de 2000 mots une fois encore, wow!)_


End file.
